


Thunderbirds Are Go – “Grandma’s Guidance”

by countessofsnark



Series: TAG Drabbles [4]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark





	Thunderbirds Are Go – “Grandma’s Guidance”

**Scott**

Although she was by no means a light sleeper, Grandma woke with a start as if she had been expecting that knock. She hadn’t heard it in a long time, but she knew exactly what it meant.  
“Grandma? Can I come in?”  
A few moments later, Scott Tracy sat huddled on the spacious bed, his knees drawn up to his chin and a glimmer of horror in his steel blue eyes.  
“How can something imaginary feel so real, so visceral?” he muttered.  
Grandma wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Her eyes said I know. At last Scott felt safe again.

**Virgil**  


He’d always had that urge to fix things or make them better, no matter how long it takes. Virgil had been slaving away on his grandfather’s pocket watch since dawn without a hint of progress. The sky outside had grown a fiery dark pink. When Grandma walked into Virgil’s bedroom, she found him sitting behind his desk, staring listlessly at the dissected watch.  
The first salty tear didn’t even make it all the way down his cheek before it was intercepted by a finger. The hug that followed finally made him accept that not everything that’s broken can be fixed.

**Alan**  


“Grandma, do you think I’ll ever be as good as Dad?”  
Grandma Tracy looked up at her youngest grandson with a confused but nevertheless gentle look in her eyes.  
“Why, what makes you think that you aren’t already?” she replied, beckoning him to sit down next to her.  
“Studying is hard and boring. Why can’t I just go and fly Thunderbird 3?”  
“Now listen here, darling. You’re extremely talented, but that talent is just a shell if there’s no education to complement it.”  
Alan snuggled up against Grandma as she launched into the history of the past century’s greatest astronauts.

**Gordon**  


The thing about truths is that somehow they’ll always manage to breach the surface, like a swimmer that’s been taunting his body’s need to come up for air. Gordon took a deep breath and looked into his grandmother’s kind and caring eyes.  
_Go ahead, I’m listening and I promise I won’t judge,_ they seemed to say.  
Grandma nodded and held him close as he stuttered and blushed his way through the confession. She didn’t flinch when she noticed the remnants of desire in his voice while he talked about his fellow Olympian.  
“Do you still have his number?” she said.

**John**  


Managing International Rescue’s communications hub may be a full time job, that didn’t deter John Tracy from setting up a weekly live webcast session to talk about astronomy and space. He was too caught up in the act of teaching to notice his audience’s response. But that one time he did, he wasn’t prepared for what he saw.  
“Why do girls like me?” he sighed.  
“Because you are a kind, intelligent, and good looking young man, and girls are quick to take notice of that,” Grandma responded without a moment’s hesitation.  
John frowned, feeling a blush creep across his cheeks.


End file.
